1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking performance verifying apparatus, and in particular, to a braking performance verifying apparatus for a press machine for verifying performance of brakes which apply braking to a slide.
2. Background Information
An electric servo press as a press machine has a servo motor, a power converting mechanism, a brake apparatus, and the like. The power converting mechanism has a ball screw, an eccentricity mechanism, a link mechanism, and the like, and rotational driving force of the servo motor is converted to an up and down reciprocating movement of a slide. Then, a work piece is press processed between an upper mold and a lower mold using the reciprocating movement of the slide.
There are cases where a runaway monitoring apparatus is provided in such an electric servo press as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-199314. In the runaway monitoring apparatus, the press speed is detected for each passing of a predetermined period of time after a deceleration and stopping instruction signal is input with regard to the servo motor. Then, it is determined whether or not the press speed which is detected exceeds a setting value which is set in advance, and braking is mechanically applied to the electric servo press using the brake apparatus in a case where it is determined that the press speed exceeds the setting value.